ES MI CUMPLE ¿Y NADIE LO RECUERDA?
by Jessy de Geminis
Summary: AFrodita esta muy emocionado por que hoy es su cumpleaños, pero...al parecer nadie lo recuerda O.O ¿sera que nadie recuerda dicha fecha?¬¬ o le estaran preparando algo? leanla por fa, y dejen reviews por favor ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AFRODITA! I love Aphro!n.n


**_Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, ya se lo q están pensando "primero termina los q ya tienes" pues el de navidad ya lo termine solo falta el de san Valentín el de un error de muerte…y en fin el de navidad es el único q he acabado, bueno los dejo con este fic de un solo capitulo._**

_**SAGA: milagro….**_

**JESSY: ¬¬** **_no me haga olvidar que es mi maestro._**

**_ALDEBARÁN: tranquila, recuerda que debes guardar la calma…. _**

**_JESSY: nada mas por q tú me lo pides mi queridísimo Aldebarán (digo con miles de corazoncitos a mí alrededor)._**

**_SAGA: esta niña me da miedo…es medio rara, bueno ya nos vamos y los dejamos con la porquería de fic… (Desde lo lejos¡¡¡Saga Sensei!!!!) _**

**_ES MI CUMPLE ¿Y NADIE LO RECUERDA?_**

**El día comenzó, se podría decir que era un día como todos pero no, hoy era un día mas que especial, especialísimo y de seguro hoy recibiría muchas felicitaciones, iría a ver a mi buen amigo Misty el siempre preparaba pastel, decía que nos ayudaba a tener mejor cuerpo, lo malo era es que teníamos que haces muchísimo ejercicio para eso, en fin.**

**Me mire en el espejo, era tan hermoso como siempre, pero hoy mas, me regale una sonrisa, y después mi atención se fijo en mi lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo; termine de arreglarme y ascendí con dirección al templo del patriarca, allí debían estar todos reunidos, si no estaban platicando, de seguro desayunando.**

**-buenos días….-salude al ver a todos reunidos, algunos platicando, otros desesperados esperando el desayuno, por la cocina, Mu, Shun, Kiki, Shaka y Aldebarán haciéndola de meseros; Death por su parte leia una revista de autos…desde que le preste una de esas revista se quedo obsesionado, bueno pues ya ni modo. **

**-buenos días Afrodita…-escuche decir a Aldebarán el cual apenas llevaba los primeros platos.**

**-que milagro, madrugaste, siempre llegas cuando ya acabamos…-comento Death sin despegar la mirada y mucho menos su atención de la revista.**

**-n.n pues…solo se dio y ya, cambiando de tema ¡¿saben que día es hoy?!-pregunte entusiasmado, a veces era así, tenia que darles una pista, y la pista era la pregunta, luego Death se levantaba a felicitarme, después Saga y luego por orden de Signo, pero ahora fue muy diferente. **

**-sip….-dijo Death dejando su revista a un lado, mi corazón revoloteo siempre me emocionaba recibir tantas felicitaciones. **

**-aquí tienes…-escuche decir de Aldebarán mientras que le daba un plato con el desayuno. **

**-sábado…-respondió Death.**

**-¿no recuerdas lo que celebramos cada año¿En esta fecha 10 marzo?-pregunte incrédulo, Death nunca lo olvidaba era mi mejor amigo, como podría olvidarlo.**

**-sip, cada Sábado Saori se va a su mansión y nos deja a nosotros semi libres, por que esta el patriarca pero no es tan insoportable como Saori.**

**-Afro, anda siéntate a desayunar….-ofreció Aldebarán.**

**-no tengo hambre gracias…saldré al pueblo, nos vemos luego…-dije mientras que salía del salón, descendí por las escaleras hasta mi templo, estaba apunto de dirigirme al templo de acuario cuando sentí un pequeño golpe en mis piernas y glúteos, parpadeé un par de veces solo para darme cuenta que había dado un mal paso y por ello mis posaderas tuvieron que pagar los platos rotos. **

**Me levante sobando la parte lastimada, gracias a los dioses que nadie había visto semejante caída…por fin llegue al pueblo allí vi mi amigo Misty, así que me acerque para saludarlo como de costumbre, de seguro el no había olvidado mi cumpleaños. **

**-hola Misty ¿Cómo estas?-pregunte mientras que me acercaba a él. **

**-Hola Afro, muy bien y ¿tu¿Qué tal va tu día?-me pregunto como siempre, al parecer el también había olvidado mi cumpleaños.**

**-eh tenido mejores….-le dije sentándome en una banca que para mi suerte estaba detrás de mi. **

**-¿Qué sucede¿Death no te escucho cuando le hablabas? Te dije que era una mala idea que le dieras esa revista de autos…-me dijo, yo sonreí tenuemente que daría yo por que así fuera… **

**-por desgracia no….**

**-Afro…perdóname enserio es que….-trataba de decir Misty, yo cambie mi semblante de un momento para otro, no lo había olvidado así que lo abrace.**

**-pensé que a ti también se te había olvidado…-le dije con una gran sonrisa la cual fue borrada al sentir como las manos de Misty me separaban de él.**

**-me que de de ver con alguien y ya se me hizo tarde, tengo que dejarte ¿seguro que estas bien?-me pregunto posando su mano en mi frente. **

**-era una broma...Yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos…-y salí como rayo velos, que vergüenza. En fin, nadie se había acordado de mi cumpleaños, incluso le había preguntado a los de bronce y ninguno, a los de plata y menos, incluso Shun lo olvido, él que siempre era uno de los primeros aparte de los dorados en felicitarme. Bueno a todo nos pasa alguna vez…pero nunca creí que se sintiera tan mal, aun estaba en la calle, observaba las estrellas sentado en un tejado, al parecer eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche, las estrellas no brillaban, estaba nublado y un aire muy frió pasaba por allí, al parecer aquí tampoco me apreciaban.**

**Fruncí el ceño y baje del tejado, estaba molesto, nunca me había pasado, bueno si me paso una vez pero al otro día recibí regalos y miles de felicitaciones, en realidad no era eso lo que mas me importaba lo que importaba era saber que mis amigos se interesaban en mi, al menos que recordaban mi cumpleaños, yo siempre lo recordaba, incluso llenaba mi ropero con miles de papelitos donde venían sus cumple, para no olvidarlo y que mis amigo no pasaran por esto.**

**-¿Qué tanto me atormento? Solo es una estúpida fecha…que casualmente es el día en que nací…-me dije a mi mismo mientras que regresaba al santuario; al llegar allí me sorprendí, no había nada ni nadie en los doce templos, así que me dirigí al templo del patriarca, todo estaba oscuro, ahora hasta se iban sin mi, encendí la luz furioso, no podía evitarlo, era una estúpida fecha como lo había dicho, pero es tonta fecha significaba mucho para mi.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!-escuche un "grito al unísono, yo abrió mis hermosos ojos de par en par, habían preparado una sorpresa una fiesta sorpresa, regreso la sonrisa a mi rostro, y abrace al que tenia mas cerca que para desgracia del pobre fue Kiki al cual lo levante y le di mas de mi vueltas, el pequeño solo reía.**

**-gracias chicos, creí que lo habían olvidado…-les dije acariciando el cabello de Kiki con mi mejilla mientras que el nene reía y me abrazaba mas.**

**-no seas tonto, como podríamos olvidarlo….-me dijo Death posando un brazo en mis hombros. **

**-eres nuestro amigo y compañero, y además tu nunca olvidas el cumpleaños de ninguno de nosotros-me dijo Shun con su acostumbrada sonrisa. **

**-ahora a festejar…-dijo Saga bañándome a mi, a Death y Shun con tequila, después de eso comenzamos a platicar, bromear y disfrutar de la fiesta y no podía faltar el buen pastel de Misty. **

_**FIN**_

_**Si ya se que no parece fin pero es le fin, tenia q acabarlo hoy, espero y te aya gustado la sorpresa. **_

_**AFRODITA: si me gusto, pero si me hiciste pensar que nadie se acordaba de mi cumple.**_

_**JESSY: yo si me acordaba de tu cumpleaños, desde que me levante…pa que veas que pienso en ti…u.n**_

_**AFRODITA: n///-///n**_

**_CARO: yo también me acuerdo de su cumpleaños maestro… ùú#_**

_**AFRO: me alegra mucho Caro, creí que incluso mi propia aprendiz no lo había recordado n.nU**_

_**CARO: n.n pero se equivoco maestro **_

**_JESSY: ya ves si te queremos, supongo que ha de haber muchas chicas más que te quieren y te aprecian _**

_**AFRO: tú crees? **_

_**JESSY: sip, pero bueno **_

_**Espero les aya gustado y recuerden cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia, tomatazos, verdulería, frutería y todo lo q me quieran aventar lo recibiré con gusto **_

_**SAGA: ¬¬ y por q con gusto? **_

**_Mejor quedese cayado maestro, bueno sin nada más que decir me despido pidiéndoles que "Dejen reviews" y deseándoles: _**

"_**Felices Fic" "Feliz Día" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida" **_

_**Con mucho cariño:**_

"_**Jessy de Géminis" alias "La Lobita Yurisu Bipolar" **_


End file.
